A Strange Lover
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Jack and Ianto share a morning after a drunken intimate night together. M/M. Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Jack stirred from a sound sleep, his blurry vision focusing on the slightly smaller man splayed across his muscular chest, very much still asleep; Jack imagined he was still quite worn out from last night's activities.

His fingers traced intricate patterns across his lover's back, the skin warm beneath his touch.

"Mmm… Jack," Ianto murmured sleepily, eyes still closed.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Jack greeted softly, placing a gentle kiss to Ianto's forehead as he nuzzled against Jack's chest.

"Coffee?" Ianto mumbled incoherently, turning his face to look at Jack.

"I'll make us some later," Jack replied, his arms wrapping around his lover's waist through the blanket covering them.

Ianto felt something warm and hard pressing against his thigh, making him remember where he was suddenly.

Ianto leaned forward, pressing his lips against Jack's in a passionate kiss as Jack's hands moved down his waist to rest over his bare arse, squeezing playfully.

"Jack..." He whimpered softly into the kiss, his mouth parting to invite Jack to explore.

Jack's tongue slid out across Ianto's lips and began to twist and dance inside his warm mouth, enticing soft moans from the younger man.

Ianto squirmed and writhed on top of Jack, his own hardness pressing against Jack's erection.

"Fuck me..." Ianto groaned when Jack pulled away from their kiss.

"As you wish," Jack smirked, smacking his open palm hard across Ianto's perky arse.

He sat up slightly, reaching for the small bottle of lube on his nightstand before popping open the lid and applying a good amount to his left pointer and index fingers.

Ianto willingly spread his hips to straddle Jack's lap, lifting his bottom half up slightly for Jack to reach his waiting ass.

"Ready?" Jack asked sweetly, moving his hand down between Ianto's thighs.

Ianto nodded feverishly, as he anticipated Jack's fingers to enter him.

Jack slowly began to coat Ianto's tight entrance with the lube on his fingers before gently slipping them inside the warmth, causing Ianto to groan at the feeling.

Jack carefully spread his fingers apart, preparing Ianto for his cock.

Ianto wriggled his ass against Jack's fingers, feeling them slip further inside him before Jack removed them.

Jack grabbed Ianto around the waist, lifting him up to position better in his lap; the head of his hard member pressing against Ianto's awaiting hole.

Without warning, Jack suddenly thrust himself fully inside Ianto's warm depths, grunting as his grip tightened around Ianto's waist.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, moaning his name as he felt Jack begin to pump his hips, every inch of him thrusting in and out of Ianto.

Soon the small bedroom was filled with the sounds of moans and profanities as the two men writhed in pleasure, panting and grunting as their pace quickened.

Jack's hand blindly sought out Ianto's throbbing member and began stroking him in time with their thrusts, causing it to twitch against Jack's hand.

"Faster..." Ianto managed in between grunts and moan.

"Fuck ,you're so hot when you're horny," Jack grunted, pressing hot kisses along Ianto's jawline and down his throat.

Jack pumped his hips harder and faster, slamming the tip of his cock against Ianto's sweet spot as he stroked him quicker.

"Gonna…." Ianto moaned loudly, unable to stop himself from spilling his seed all over Jack's hand and stomach.

"Oh god, you're beautiful," Jack hissed, feeling his own orgasm building as he pounded Ianto's tightness.

"Ianto!" He cried as his sudden orgasm crashed like a tidal wave over his body, his hot seed filling every bit of his lover.

They stayed still on the bed, resting against each other's hot, sweaty body as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was… incredible," Ianto said breathlessly, pressing his forehead against Jack's as he tried to steady himself on shaking legs.

Jack carefully pulled himself out of Ianto before reaching for the small box of tissue on his nightstand, grabbing a couple pieces to clean the mess off his hand and stomach.

"Want to get the rest off in the shower?" Ianto asked, pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek.

"Sure," Jack grinned, returning the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto followed Jack into the spacious bathroom, turning on the light as they entered.

Jack bent over the bathtub to turn on the faucet, warm water spraying from the shower head into the tub.

"Let's get you cleaned off," Jack spoke, stepping into the shower as he gestured for Ianto to join him.

As Ianto stepped under the spraying water, he pulled the shower curtain closed around them.

"Love you," Jack whispered against Ianto's neck as he pulled him close against his warm, wet body.

Ianto shuddered at the feeling of Jack's groin pressing against his sore arse.

"Mmm… love you too," He murmured happily, pressing his back into Jack's muscular chest.

"Jack..." He whimpered as Jack's hands raked their way down his glistening wet body, caressing his thighs as he felt his cock twitching to life once more.

"What do you want to do to me?" Jack hissed into Ianto's ear, his hot breath tickling the back of Ianto's neck.

He held Ianto against him, grinding his hips against Ianto's ass, causing the younger man to moan softly.

"I want make you come hard, and quick," Ianto grunted, turning around in Jack's arms to face him.

"Oh yeah? Is that all?" Jack smirked mischievously at him. He loved it when Ianto talked dirty, it drove him nuts when the younger man spoke of such naughty things.

"I'll make you scream and beg for my cock," Ianto continued, he was suddenly kneeling before Jack, curious hands stroking and caressing tones, muscular thighs.

"Go on..." Jack said, almost breathless. He placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders, balancing himself.

"You'll beg for me to fuck you senseless," Ianto pressed open mouth kisses along Jack's length, causing it to twitch and bounce.

"Make me scream," Jack hissed, his eyes closed tight in anticipation to be taken by his lover's mouth.

Ianto pressed his lips against the tip of Jack's hardness, sliding his tongue out to lick small circles around the throbbing head.

"Fuck..." Jack inhaled sharply, his fingers digging into Ianto's slender shoulders.

Ianto slid his mouth along the length of Jack, swirling his tongue around it as he went. His hands reaching up around Jack's hips to caress his ass, which caused a surprised moan to escape Jack's lips.

Jack slowly began to thrust his hips, his cock slipping in and out of Ianto's hot mouth, groaning every time he hit the back of Ianto's throat.

"Fuck me now," He demanded, abruptly pulling Ianto off him so he was standing again.

"You want me?" Ianto teased, rubbing his obvious erection against the inside of Jack's right thigh.

"Yes, please… Fuck me," Jack begged turning around to face the shower's tile wall, spreading his legs apart as he supported himself against the wet tiles with his hands.

Ianto spread Jack's ass apart as he gently pressed his throbbing tip against Jack's, knowing the older man enjoyed the pain of not being prepared.

"Ianto..." Jack moaned loudly as he felt Ianto suddenly shove the entire length of his large cock inside his aching entrance.

"Such a cock whore," Ianto groaned as he thrust in and out of Jack's tight depth, his hands finding Jack's to hold him in place beneath him.

The warm water had soaked them completely, their slick wet bodies pressed against each other as Ianto pumped his hips quick and hard; he knew what Jack liked and he was more than eager to make his partner tremble with pleasure.

"I'm only a whore for your cock," Jack moaned, thrusting himself back onto Ianto's throbbing cock.

Jack cried out in pleasure when one of Ianto's hand reached between his legs to grasp his aching cock.

"Oh Ianto!"

Ianto kissed and nibbled the nape of Jack's neck, his hand stroking Jack's full length as he continued to slam into his ass.

"I'm gonna come..." Jack grunted when Ianto drove into him one final time.

"Fuck..." Ianto groaned, his orgasm flooding his senses as he filled Jack with his hot cum.

Jack's own orgasm made his whole body shudder and convulse, painting Ianto's hand and part of the shower wall with his seed.

Ianto slumped against Jack's back, his arms wrapping around Jack's waist as they stood in the shower, glowing in post-sex bliss.

"About that coffee?" Jack chuckled, taking Ianto's hands in his own.


End file.
